Bloody Roses Mean Love
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: Kurama is thinking about ending his own life! But Hiei won't allow it, how will the Fire Demon save his Youko...? Now saved, there is another enemy coming from the distance! Sorry, my summary sucks! My first Yu Yu Hakusho fic!
1. Thoughts?

**Bloody Roses Mean Love**

**Chinese Fairy: **Hiya! This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Please don't eat me alive… that would hurt, well anyway, this is to me Brother, his one of his favorite animes: Yu Yu Hakusho! Also this for all the Hiei/Kurama fans out there!

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the characters… I do NOT own the song, "_Sayonara Bye Bye"_

**WARNING: **There are a few sad moments, and an attempt of suicide in here! Along with Shounen-ai! (Boyxboy love) If you are cheerful and don't want it to go boom, I suggest you leave to enjoy a happy fic!

**PAIRINGS: **Hiei/Kurama! Cute couple… (Sigh)

**Chinese Fairy: **On, to my note, I just want to thank you for reading my fic and also leaving a review telling me how to fix this fic! Now, on with the fic!

"…" Speaking

'…' Thoughts

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Bloody Roses Mean Love_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_"It's raining… but I can only feel and hear it, I can't see it nor see it's meaning. I am a lost cause… saying that there is neither honor nor redemption in suicide, what a fool I am._

"I thought that if I acted cheerful and seemed happy, that would cover up my sadness, that it would hide my pain, I was wrong yet again… why must people suffer when there is nothing for them to live for? Why must they go on living when there is nothing! WHY!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kurama bolted upright from his bed. 'What the hell? That same nightmare… why do I keep having it? Is Youko trying to tell me to end my life? Maybe… I don't know…' he thought.

The Youko allowed a small tear to fall, and slowly the tears kept on coming, descending off his face, a sob then escaped from his mouth; "Why do I want to die…?" he asked nobody. Not knowing a certain Fire Demon was outside.

Hiei's eyes widened with shock. 'The stupid fox wants to die…? Maybe I should tell Yusuke, or maybe even Kuwabara. Just as long as the fox is safe from harm.' Hiei thought, he jumped off the tree branch he was sitting on and disappeared into the night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kurama woke up the next day to someone knocking on his front door, leisurely he went to open it, before doing so he placed on a small smile; when he opened a fist came into contact with his cheek.

Kurama flew back in surprise and fell to the floor. "Why are you thinking about suicide! Why? That is just running away! You are a coward if you die by your own hands! What, you don't care how many people mourn for your death. You don't care! Your just so selfish!" snapped a raven haired boy.

"Yusuke…" murmured Kurama, his bangs covered his eyes; if could see them, you would see tears start to form. Kuwabara moved from behind Yusuke and walked over to check if Kurama could stand. "Don't kill yourself, dying is not what you think. You may have killed yes, but you have never killed yourself; so don't." Kuwabara said as he lifted Kurama to his feet.

"How did you find out?" demanded Kurama, Yusuke answered this question, "Hiei. He was worried about you so he came over at an ungodly hour in the morning to my house and told me everything."

"Hiei? How did he-" Kurama cut himself off and he remembered what he said last night. "Damn it." He muttered, Yusuke moved out of the doorway and was about to close to door but Kurama took that chance and ran out of the house. "KURAMA! Damn… Hiei!" Hiei appeared right next to Yusuke and nodded, "Right."

Hiei disappeared and like a shadow followed the fox to where ever he was going.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Kurama managed to give Hiei the slip and walked to the park; when he arrived there he went to a small rose garden, "Beautiful… it's just so beautiful. I hope when I'm dead I'll be beautiful…" whispered the Youko.

"_**To the supposedly slashed heart the softly crossing wind is gentle**_

_**The sunset always wraps the hands that met and clasped each other and goes melting**_

_**It's funny This doesn't match My face with yours now**_

_**I feel like looking in the mirror**_

_**Don't be sad 'Coz it's all right**_

_**A "thank you" hides in the casual greeting**_

_**Sayonara bye bye Stay fine**_

_**'Coz it's a distinction from me do catch it"**_

He walked over to a rose and plucked off a thorn, he then placed the thorn in the palm of his hand and used his Ki to make it grow into a small dagger with a small rose at the hilt of it. He sat down in the middle of the rose bushes and started to sing a song.

"_**Till just a while ago I did not speak of tomorrow**_

_**I've come to be so gentle that fruitless thoughts increase**_

_**But just for now I'd like to a little...**_

_**Don't be sad I'll be going**_

_**Mistaking it for a loyal greeting, it repeats**_

_**Sayonara bye bye Stay fine**_

_**If it's around two postcards a year I'll catch it"**_

Kurama then placed the dagger to his left wrist and was about to cut open his own writs when…

"DON'T DO IT FOX!" a shadow lunged towards Kurama and landed right next to the Youko, he yanked out the dagger from Kurama's grasp and threw it across the field of roses.

"_**Surely someday someday we will meet**_

_**It's all right If you don't return the cd's and the blues' harp it's all right**_

_**Don't be sad Don't be sad **_

_**Don't show me a face that took a sudden hit**_

_**Sayonara byebye Stay fine**_

_**whenever I can say congratulations**_

_**I'd like to try meet you"**_

Kurama was frozen in time for a split second before he scrambled to get up and reach for the dagger; Hiei read the fox's mind and jump onto Kurama straddling his waist. "What is wrong with you! I you never ever showed that you wanted to take your own life! Why now? Was everything you told me a lie? About how life is precious, and how we shouldn't waste it! We should never kill ourselves, or others! But we kill others to survive! You need to survive too!"

"_**Don't be sad 'Coz it's all right**_

_**A "thank you" hides in the casual greeting**_

_**Sayonara bye bye Stay fine**_

**_'Coz it's a distinction from me do catch it_**

_**Sayonara bye bye Stay fine**_

**_If it's around two postcards a year I'll catch it"_**

Hiei hesitantly got off of Kurama and placed the Youko into a sitting position. "Kurama…" The fox didn't look at Hiei when the Fire Demon called his name. He just kept facing downward. Hiei licked his lips and gently lifted Kurama's face so that he was looking at him.

"Fox… no, you're not just a fox, your Youko Kurama. Kurama, when I found out you wanted to die… my heart stopped beating, and I felt really… really sad. I felt as if my heart was ripped out of my breast. I don't know why I feel this way. TELL ME WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY!" demanded Hiei angrily. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.

As soon as they fell off his cheek, they formed into the Tear Gems that turned a mixture of black and red. This caused pain in Kurama's already broken heart. "You… you feel the way of love…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well… that sucked! But for those who want to second part updated… REVIEW! And please, forgive me, this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic… and I just am bad at writing these fics! SORRY! Also please excuse my grammar errors and mistakes! Ja Ne!


	2. Savior

_**Bloody Roses Mean Love**_

_**Part 2**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Hiya! I just wanted to say thanks very much by the two people who wanted this fic updated! Thank you to: Hoshiko Megami, BlackRoseVixen05 and Teila!

**_Hoshiko Megami:_** You really think it's interesting? Thank you very much for reviewing!

**_BlackRoseVixen05:_** (Tears falling from my cheeks) you… you think it's a beautiful fic! (Glomps BlackRoseVixen05) THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**_Teila: _**You are so nice and kind to me! You speak so nice to me as well! And for all your kindness of words… here is the next chapter! Thank you!

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the characters… Beggars can't be choosers! (Starts to bawl)

**WARNING: **There are a few sad moments, and an attempt of suicide in here! Along with Shounen-ai! (Boyxboy love) If you are cheerful and don't want it to go boom, I suggest you leave to enjoy a happy fic!

**PAIRINGS: **Hiei/Kurama! Like I said, cute couple!

**Chinese Fairy: **On, to my note, I just want to thank you for reading my fic and also leaving a review telling me how to fix this fic! Now, on with the fic!

"…" Speaking

'…' Thoughts

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Bloody Roses Mean Love_**

**_Part 2_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_Fox… no, you're not just a fox, your Youko Kurama. Kurama, when I found out you wanted to die… my heart stopped beating, and I felt really… really sad. I felt as if my heart was ripped out of my breast. I don't know why I feel this way. TELL ME WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY!" demanded Hiei angrily. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. _

_As soon as they fell off his cheek, they formed into the Tear Gems that turned a mixture of black and red. This caused pain in Kurama's already broken heart. "You… you feel the way of love…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hiei was in shock, "Love…? I love you…?" Kurama was about to caress Hiei's cheek but Yusuke's voice calling for Kurama came into hearing distance. "No… not yet fox, I'm still mad at you." Murmured Hiei he then disappeared leaving Kurama in the garden.

Yusuke found the Youko and took Kurama to Genkai's temple where everybody else was waiting. "Kurama! Why are you trying to kill yourself!" asked Keiko, she didn't get an answer but all he did was smile.

Kuwabara carried Kurama to a room with spell incantations on the door and window, there was a futon in the middle of the room, and there was a tray of food still warm from being cooked. Kuwabara placed Kurama gently on the futon and left the room.

Yusuke stepped into the room and stated, "You are not allowed out of this room until you are ready to talk to us and tell us why you want to kill yourself!" Yusuke ran out of the room before the tears he was holding back started to fall.

"Yusuke… everyone… why? Why won't you let me die!" Kurama ran over to the window and started to bang his fists on the glass, but the incantations on the window wouldn't let the glass be broken.

"AHH!" Screamed the Youko as he still pounded his fists onto the. And at the same time outside the rain began to fall, slowly at first then, it started to pour!

Kurama slumped to the tatami floor sobbing and tears streaming down his face; right outside the door was Yusuke sitting against the door crying as well, his master trying her best to comfort him. "There, there, it will be alright. You have been through so much… don't let him hurt himself, show him that you want him to live and make sure that the others do the same… I know you all want him to live; especially Hiei." She avowed wisely.

Yusuke nodded and wrapped his arms around the one he called grandma. "I want him to live…" was all he said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kurama woke up the next day very early, to the sound of someone pacing in the next room; "What is going on…?" he murmured. The pacing stopped and another pair of footsteps was heard coming into that room and more talk that couldn't be heard.

The next moment later, Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke, Botan, Genkai, and to Kurama's surprise… Koenma. "Kurama, I heard from everyone that you tried to kill yourself. Why is the reason I want to know. You are a bright person and a friend of mine. I don't want to loose you. So please stop this depressing stage and at least try to get better." Spoke Koenma

Kurama snarled, 'How dare theypretend to know how I feel! How dare they act like I am a cause to be saved! Because I am not! The only person I love… doesn't even think he loves me! There is no reason to live!' Kurama thought silently.

Kurama blinked once and noticed that the door was opened and that Genkai was not holding up the spells to keep him in the room. He stood really fast startling them all, and used his Ki, to smash the window. He was about to run outside, but Hiei appeared in front of him and punched Kurama in the stomach; the Youko's eyes widened and slowly closed as the teenager slumped into the Fire Demon's arms.

"Take care of him for me." He whispered so no one would hear but Yusuke heard it clearly. "You got it." Yusuke replied and he took Kurama from Hiei and placed him onto the futon.

Genkai started to put the window back into place with her Ki. When she was done, she placed more incantations onto the window and made sure that they didn't need her to constantly concentrate.

"Hiei, he needs you to survive in this crazy world. Don't abandon him; he also wants your love. So don't forget that." affirmed Genkai Hiei stood there just staring at everyone then he gazed down the see the sleeping Youko and then replied,

"For the Fox. I'll do anything." Hiei walked over to Kurama and kneeled down; he then leaned over to give Kurama a kiss on the forehead, "Sleep fox, and don't worry… I'll be here for you." He whispered silently. And this time no one heard his vow…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy: **Ok! I know, I know, I said that this would be the last chapter but I thought maybe if you guys don't mind, I'd add a few more chapters. Please. Read and Review! And please excuse my errors and grammar mistakes! I beg of you! Oh, one more thing, I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Don't miss it!


	3. Poem

_**Bloody Roses Mean Love**_

_**Part 3**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Hiya! Thanks a lot for reading my fic! It means a lot to me! Thank you for also reviewing, **Hoshiko Megami, WhyLive,** **BlackRoseVixen05, Janet Martini **and **Katsutoshi96!**

**Hoshiko Megami:** (Glomps Hoshiko Megami) Thank you so much for saying that my dumb fic is beautiful! It means a lot to me!

**WhyLive:** Oh, don't be sad! Don't worry you'll find out how it ends just wait! (Hugs to make WhyLive feel better)

**BlackRoseVixen05: **For your ultra kindness… HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Janet Martini:** (Hugs) you like my fic! Thanks so much! This made my day! Enjoy!

**Katsutoshi96:** It's alright! But here is the next chapter! Just review for this one too! Just kidding…

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the characters… Beggars can't be choosers! (Starts to bawl) BUT I OWN the poem!

**WARNING: **There are a few sad moments, and an attempt of suicide in here! Along with Shounen-ai! (Boyxboy love) If you are cheerful and don't want it to go boom, I suggest you leave to enjoy a happy fic! KURAMA IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING REALLY GROSS IN THIS CHAPTER! WHEN IT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN I'LL WARNING YOU! BUT IF YOU READ IT! YOU READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! IF SO, I MIGHT UP THE RATING!

**PAIRINGS: **Hiei/Kurama! Like I said, cute couple!

**Chinese Fairy: **My note, the poem in the beginning is a warning sign for Yusuke, to warn him something bad will happen! Now thank you for reading my bad fic and also even more thanks for reviewing it! Now, on with the fic!

"…" Speaking

'…' Thoughts

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Bloody Roses Mean Love**_

**_Part 3_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_I have a soul and it bleeds,_

_The pain is too much to bear _

_I cannot wait until I die,_

_But you still try to make my life glow and live._

_I thank you not!_

_I want to end, to see the entrance to hell…_

_But for some odd reason you won't let me! WHY!_

_If you won't let me die… _

_Than I'll just force my hands of fate…_

_To work towards my demise._

_Sayonara…"_

-Youko Kurama

Kurama was stuck in his room or in his words "This hell hole" for three days. The light of day and darkness of night flow threw the window, his only gate to look outside; he has been fed well, and cared for. Yusuke would come into his room; so would Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Botan, and once Koenma came and told him "not to give up."

This only made him sadder. Because these six people were the only ones who visited him. His secret crush –Hiei- has not seen him since the incident of the window.

Hiei has been hiding outside on a tree for the past days, watching over the fox; he hasn't eaten, slept nor spoke to anyone. Watching the one he loves used all his energy… but hey, isn't that what people do for their lovers?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

This morning was Yukina's turn to give Kurama his breakfast; she walked down the hallway with the tray, she walked to the end of the hall and turned right and knocked on the door in front of her. "Come in." came Kurama's soft voice.

She turned to knob of the door and pushed the door enough to get in and small enough to not let Kurama out; when she was in, she closed the door and set the ray in front of Kurama.

Kurama was about to start eating when he asked her, "Has Hiei been around the temple?" she shook her head; "No. But he left a note; Botan wrote it this morning." She pulled out a letter and gave it to the Youko. Kurama opened the note and after reading it twice he started to cry.

Yukina became really worried. "Kurama-san? What's wrong!" she asked; Yukina was about to touch his shoulder, but he swatted her hand away.

"Please. Leave!" he begged; she nodded and walked out of the room.

When Yukina closed the door, Kurama threw the bowl of food towards the door, shattering the glass bowl. Four minutes of thin silence devoured the room, the next minute Kurama started laughing, it started out a soft chuckle, and then it turned hysterical.

Even though he was laughing tears were cascading down his cheeks and trailing down his face.

Yusuke ran into the room and walked over to Kurama's shaking body; "Kurama? KURAMA!" there was no response; the Youko juts kept on laughing and crying. Kuwabara ran into the room; "What's wrong with him!" he demanded.

Hiei looked inside and saw Kurama in Yusuke's arms shaking violently, Yukina was now walking in the room with a glass of water drops the water, shattering the glass. Tears were forming and were now coming down her face and creating Tear Gems.

"Kurama?" he disappeared from his spot on the branch and appeared the next moment in the room; "What is wrong!" Hiei demanded. Yusuke didn't speak. All he did was comfort the friend in his arms. Saying, "It's going to be alright" or "Don't cry…" But nothing would help.

Hiei finally couldn't take the kitsune's convulsing so he crawled to Kurama's side and pulled the Youko out of Yusuke's embrace and crushed their lips together.

The shaking stopped and the tears ceased. When the two parted Kurama fell into a slumber. Hiei gave Kurama back to Yusuke and ran out of the temple and disappeared into the cloudy day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Should I stop here? NOT!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Later that day, Kurama awoke with a start; he slowly sat up and was slightly panting. "Was that another dream that Youko wanted me to see? To urge me to die?" he asked himself.

"Don't even think about it Kurama." Stated someone else who was in the room; Kurama looked at the corner and saw… "Yusuke?" The Spirit Detective nodded once and then went on. "You are very important to us, Kurama, not just of Youko, but you yourself… we all care for you, don't you get it!" Yusuke regained his composure and sighed.

"Well, I'll leave you alone." Was all he said, and then the raven-haired teen walked out of the room. Kurama sat in silence for a long period of time, just thinking about his dream: Blood… red water… fire and ice. He shook his head; he needed to die now… his thoughts were getting to scary.

There was a knock on the door; Kurama jumped slightly and answered, "Come in please…" Keiko walked into the room and shut the door gently behind her; "How are you feeling?" she asked, Kurama couldn't help but smile, "I feel a better than I did this morning…" she nodded at this. "Good." She stated.

Keiko placed the tray of food right in front of the Youko and said, "I forgot your drink… please wait a minute while I get it." "Yes, Keiko-san." He replied; she left the room, leaving the unstable Kitsune alone…

Kurama looked at his utensils and thought about the pain they would cause, since they were dull… they might be able to do more damage than a sharp object…

He picked up the spoon and brought it to his wrist.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

HERE IS THE GROSS PART! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! WAIT TILL ANOTHER PART WITH BOLD WORDS COME UP THEN IT'S OVER! Ja Ne!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

With all his strength he could muster up, Kurama dug into his wrist, slowly and painfully started to draw blood; he smile at this… Keiko walked back into the room and saw what lay before her. She screamed. "KURAMA!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

IT'S OVER! I KNOW, VERY SHORT! BUT HEY, IT'S NOT COOL…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yusuke and Kuwabara, followed by Genkai and Yukina filed into the room and saw the blood seeping into the tatami and saw Kurama slowly falling onto his futon. Yukina ran out of the room and Genkai followed the ice demon incase she needed help.

Hiei walked on to the temple grounds and was about to take his seat on his branch but he saw Yukina running away from where Kurama was and she tripped, Genkai helped her up and said, "You need to help Kurama, he needs your healing ability." Yukina got up and nodded, "Okay…" they walked back towards Kurama's room and Yusuke shouted, "THERE'S TOO MUCH BLOOD! WE NEED TO STOP THE BLEEDING OR HE'LL DIE!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy: **I'll stop here… (Sighs) this is sad, but I enjoy writing this… Don't worry; the next chapter will be up very soon! I promise, now please review after you read! I BEG OF YOU! Please excuse any grammar errors and also my mistakes! Once again I thank you for reading and bit you a good night… Ja Ne!


	4. Talk

_**Bloody Roses Means Love**_

_**Part 4**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Oh My God! I can't believe that my horrible fic is actually doing really good! I am so happy! (Tears pouring out of eyes) I really was crying! It was so nice all you guys supporting me threw this fic! Thank you all! Thanks to: **Hoshiko Megami, Katsutoshi96, shiorifoxiesmom, KyoHanna, kyo's little koneko, BloodyRoseVixen05, Janet Martini and KuroSakura-chan! **

**Hoshiko Megami: **(glomps) you have been with my fic since the beginning; I thank you! From the bottom of my heart!

**Katsutoshi96: **Sorry, about the cliffhanger… but in return, here is the next chapter!

**Shiorifoxiesmom: **I dunno, I just write this story as I see it! Sorry it's not to your liking! (Bows and hits table in front of her) OW!

**KyoHanna:** THANK YOU! (Tackles KyoHanna into a hug) you are so sweet! You think my fic is going well… to tell the truth… I'm surprised; surprised that it is going well!

**Kyo's little koneko: **I'M SORRY! I know that I am being super mean… but hopefully I can change fate! Ja Ne!

**KuroSakura-chan: **I'll try to make this fic with more Hiei/Kurama! I promise! (Hugs and then runs off)

**BlodyRoseVixen05: **I just wanted to say that you and **Hoshiko Megami** have been with me since the beginning and I just wanted to pledge my thanks to you as well! (Glomps and fall to the floor) HERE IT THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Janet Martini:** Thank you very much for your review! All of you make my days by reviewing my fic and other stories! Ja Ne!

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the characters… Beggars can't be choosers! (Starts to bawl) BUT I OWN the poem, a new one is now in place!

**WARNING: **There are a few sad moments, and an attempt of suicide in here! Along with Shounen-ai! (Boyxboy love) If you are cheerful and don't want it to go boom, I suggest you leave to enjoy a happy fic!

**PAIRINGS: **Hiei/Kurama! Like I said, cute couple!

**Chinese Fairy: **My note, there will be a poem in the beginning of each chapter for as long as I can… I'll also do my best to try to make this fic a little more up with the cheerfulness! Then it won't be the same! I'm LOST! (Regains composure) Sorry, umm… HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY! Ja Ne!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Bloody Roses Mean Love_**

_**Part 4**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_"THERE'S TOO MUCH BLOOD! WE NEED TO STOP THE BLEEDING OR HE'LL DIE!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_My heart is stained,_

_My life is over,_

_All is see is darkness_

_And all I feel is… Hate _

_I hear a voice… It says DIE!_

_I have the courage, __the courage to die,_

_I have a chance, and I'll take it_

_Say farewell to, Youko Kurama…_

_He is going to change history!"_

-Youko Kurama

Hiei stood rooted on the spot shocked. "Blood…?" Hiei ran over to Kurama's room and saw everything… "Kurama… KURAMA!" screamed the Fire Demon… He was about to run over to the Youko's side but Kuwabara stopped him. "What the hell do you think your doing you idiot!" Hiei snarled.

"Kurama needs Yukina-san to heal his wrist, after words you may yell at him." Kuwabara whispered; Hiei looked at the Youko and saw that Yukina was healing the dug up skin, and said… "Idiot kitsune."

Hiei slumped to the tatami floor and began to cry, "I want you… you to live, not rot you life away!" Yusuke got angry and punched the wall, causing a small hole to be made; "What kind of friends of we! We can't even save our friend from killing himself!" scolded Yusuke.

Kuwabara gazed over to Kurama's face and gasped, Hiei and Yusuke looked up and saw Kurama staring at Hiei, tears forming in the kitsune's green orbs, "If you want to save me… then… kill me." Hiei stood there shocked, after a moment of silence.

In a split second Hiei was right beside Kurama and pulled the Youko into a fierce kiss. After a few moments the two parted Hiei hugged Kurama and whispered, "No. I will never take the life of the one I love… Please, let me in; let me help you." He then said this part a little louder. "I want to help you… I want you to live, to see many sunrises and sunsets with me. I want us both to have a family together. I. Want. You. To. Live."

Kurama smiled and replied, "I will try; but I can't promise you that I will succeed. For I am weak…" Hiei frowned and stated, "You may think you are weak, but you are very strong; so is your will to love."

Yusuke cut in from here, "You must live, not just forHiei but for us. We all care for you, and we all want to help you." Yukina smiled when Kurama nodded, "Then let's begin trying to piece back this life of mine." He stated.

Keiko started to cry happy tears and hugged Yusuke, after words smacked him for punching the wall. Yukina hugged Kurama and then gave Hiei a kiss on the cheek. (A.N: she knows that's her brother she's kissing) Kuwabara's jaw dropped. Genkai sighed and went to get a cigarette.

That night Hiei and Kurama slept well…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It's not the ende!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Over the next week Kurama was showing slow progress of recovering his old cheerful self. Talking to Yusuke when the other detective came to talk, was allowed out of the room he was in, did the laundry with Yukina and Keiko –with Hiei watching- sparring with Kuwabara, and going out with Hiei three times that week. They talked, shared an ice cream –mostly Hiei ate it, he enjoyed it the most- and then they went to watch a sunset. But all was not supposed to last happily for long…

Kurama and Hiei were now officially living at Genkai's temple; it was still quite early –around seven in the morning- when there was a knock on their door. Hiei stirred in slumber, but Kurama woke up to answer the door; it was Genkai.

"Genkai? What is it what's wrong?" he asked, she gave him the phone she was carrying and walked away. The Kitsune shot her a curious glance and asked, "Hello?" the person on the other line replied, "Hello, Mr. Minamino? This is a doctor of the county hospital; you mother… has had an accident. She was driving home from work when another car ran a red light smashing into her car. She was stable then for some odd reason her heart flat lined. I'm sorry… you mother is gone."

Kurama heard everything. He hung up the phone and sat down on the floor, "Gone? How can she be gone? She saved me and now…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Tears streaked his face as he thought about the time her mother saved him when he was a child. (1)

He stopped his tears and went to the bathroom. He then opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a medicine bottle. He was about to open the bottle but a hand stopped him. He turned around and came face to face with the Forbidden Child.

"No. You can't leave me. I know what those "things" do to you; and I won't let you, remember, she called you yesterday, asking how you were? You said you were fine. And now she is gone. I know you are sad, I am sad too; she was and is going to forever be known as your mother and the person who was kind to me as well. She doesn't want you to be sad, she wants you to move on." He stated.

The Kitsune hesitantly nodded, "Okay…" he gave the pills to Hiei and smiled, "Thank you Hiei… you saved me again." Hiei smiled back and replied to that statement. "Of course, who else would take care of you, Idiot fox." This cause Kurama to laugh, and Hiei joined in.

Not knowing that evil was on the horizon…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy: **I know… this chapter was really bad, but the next one will be better! I swear on my… scarf! Thank you for reading! And I promise as well, that this will get better! There will be a happy ending! That is for sure! To just endure, and you'll see! Ja Ne! Please excuse any grammar errors and mistakes! I BEG of you, forgive this poor soul! Okay, no more Constantine for you Chinese Fairy. Ja Ne! …again.


	5. Kidnap

_**Bloody Roses Mean Love**_

_**Part 5**_

**Chinese Fairy:** THANK YOU VERY MUCH! This insane author thanks you for reading her fic! (Bows down really low) thank you to all my reviewers! **Shiorifoxiesmom, KyoHanna, Ferra, kyo's little koneko, KuroSakura-chan, Katsutoshi96, Hoshiko Megami, Janet Martini and KyOkichi!**

**Shiorifoxiesmom: **Sorry for misunderstanding you… I am glade to hear that you saythat, that was a good chapter! Thank you…

**KyoHanna:** Thank you! You praise me so! Even about the poems… they are not all that great but I'm glade you like this fic! Ja Ne!

**Ferra: **I am glade that you reviewed my story… new faces are nice to see along with the old faces… NO DISRESPECT TO ANYONE!

**Kyo's little koneko: **Please, don't cry… I am happy that you think that this is sweet! It's only going to get bitter from here on out though… hold on don't let go…

**KuroSakura-chan:** CONSTANTINE! (Glomps) YES YES YES! It was really good! You should watch it at least once! Well here is the next chapter. Thank you for being patient!

**Katsutoshi96:** I am really killing myself! I killed off Kurama's mom! SOMEONE HIT ME! But I'm so relieved that you enjoy this fic, along with every one else… THANK YOU!

**Hoshiko Megami: **(Stats to cry) you think that Part 4 is incredible! WAH! Thank you Hoshiko Megami-sama!

**Janet Martini:** Here is the more you wanted to read! Hopefully you'll like it too. HERE IS THE NEXT PART!

**KyOkichi: **What dose "e" means? Oh well I thank you for reviewing my fic… even if I don't understand it…

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the characters… Beggars can't be choosers! (Starts to bawl) BUT I OWN the poem; so you can't sue me for the poem but you can for the fic, but don't!

**WARNING: **There are a few sad moments, and an attempt of suicide in here! Along with Shounen-ai! (Boyxboy love) If you are cheerful and don't want it to go boom, I suggest you leave to enjoy a happy fic!

**PAIRINGS: **Hiei/Kurama! Like I said, cute couple!

**Chinese Fairy: **My note, there will be a poem in the beginning of each chapter for as long as I can… I'll also do my best to try to make this fic a little more up with the cheerfulness! Then it won't be the same! I'm LOST! (Regains composure) Sorry, umm… I promise to make everyone happy, I will start you this chapter! Yakusoku! HERE IS THE NEXT PART!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Bloody Roses Mean Love_**

_**Part 5**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_The Kitsune hesitantly nodded, "Okay…" he gave the pills to Hiei and smiled, "Thank you Hiei… you saved me again." Hiei smiled back and replied to that statement. "Of course, who else would take care of you, Idiot fox." This cause Kurama to laugh, and Hiei joined in._

_Not knowing that evil was on the horizon…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX

"_They left Unable to hear_

_Only a whisper, Only a soft voice,_

_I hear it lead me to light_

_My friend my only friend_

_Ai Shiteru, my friend_

_I lost everything, only you_

_Stand by my side_

_My friend. My love, my life,_

_Kiss me, kiss me._

_My demon love_

_Your response,_

Ai Shiteru… My love" 

-Youko Kurama

Two days passed and Kurama was healed. He was now walking by himself or with Hiei; all everyone knows is that he's happy. He was not sad nor depressed at all… until the day they found out about a mission.

"Kurama! Hiei! Get up now! We need to be at Kuwabara's place soon, we have another mission from Koenma!" called Yusuke from the other side of the door. Hiei and Kurama were now awake, "Kurama… you don't need to go. You can stay here with Genkai; she can watch you and make sure you stay out of harms way." whispered Hiei.

Kurama hesitant, "I dunno… you may need me in this mission, but I don't know how helpful I'll be…" Kurama covered his face with his hands. "I don't think I have the strength to fight this time…" Hiei nodded. The Fire Demon got out of bed and changed into his clothing. When he was done he walked over to Kurama's side of the bed and sat on the side of the bed.

"Kurama… you just focus on getting better…" Hiei kissed Kurama on the cheek and walked out of the room. Kurama smiled and said, "Thank you…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hiei made it to Kuwabara's house within minutes. He walked up to the front door and slowly knocked; a moment later Kuwabara answered, "What took you so long!" Hiei just ignored Kuwabara and walked around the "Idiot" and into the house.

Yusuke was sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs and muttering, "Where are they!" Hiei sighed, catching the Spirit's Detective eye; "hehe… sorry." Kuwabara walked into the room with a tape in hand, and turned the VCR on and inserted the tape. He hit play and static was on the T.V screen.

Suddenly the static disappeared and Koenma appeared; "Huh? Where is Kurama?" he questioned. "He is a bit scared to come back to being a Detective, give him a while… he'll come back."

"Okay… now here is the mission. There is a group of demons going around. They want to take over Human World." Yusuke cut in, "Yeah. Another demon wants to have the Human World… again." Kuwabara nodded; Hiei looked out to the window… 'How is Kurama doing…?' he thought…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kurama was sitting with Genkai, playing video games and enjoying each other's company.

Kurama won the round and he placed the control down. "Genkai, when someone runs away from their duty, are they allowed to come, to enter their old life?" She sighed and placed her own controller down. "Kurama… you are-" she cut herself off as they both felt the same thing: Youki…

They both stood up and ran outside; when they got there they saw five demons. Each Demon was bursting with Youki. Genkai took a fighting stance and Kurama gasped; "You are the… the five, Kuronue and I saw them trying to take over Makai. But due to Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi they all failed. Now they are after this world… aren't you?" Whispered Kurama.

One of the Demons laughed; He had blue hair, and bloody red eyes… name, Kuro Hanna… 1 Another of them chuckled; he had black silk hair and blue orbs that glow… he has a twin brother that looks like him, but with green eye. The first Demon is named Rin. His younger brother is named: Midori, they both bear the last name of the Nanashi. 2 The fourth Demon was a brunette with one gold eye and another blue eye; a big black hat covered both of them. The only way to claim he is a demon… is the black Demon wing.

Kurama was staring at this Demon; this Demon smirked and Kurama and spoke, "The name is Shinomori, Mizuki Shinomori." 3 Mizuki tipped his hat down and bowed to Kurama. "Nice to meet you." Replied Kurama. This caused Mizuki to grin. The last one of the Demon group had silver hair, with two coal black eyes, and his ears were different from one another. One was an Elvin ear and the other was a human ear. He had a white angel wing on his back. He had dark features on his face. Mizuki smiled and said, "This is my lover… meet Shino Mizuhara…" Mizuki placed a kiss on his lover's cheek.

Shino didn't respond, all he did was say, "Kurama. You are what we need to keep the other Spirit Detectives away… come with us quietly and we won't kill this old woman." Kurama froze but after a moment nodded, "Very well… just don't harm anyone else." He stated. Genkai shook her head, "NO! Kurama. I can take these demons, go to Hiei… you'll be safe." She charged a Spirit Gun but in a blink of an eye Mizuki appeared by her side and punched her in the stomach.

"Oh, please… rest now… fight us later." She fell to the floor, and Kurama ran to her side. "You told me that you wouldn't hurt her!" he snapped. Rin and Midori both walked over to Kurama and picked him up by the arms; they pulled him away from the unconscious body. "Genkai…" A tear rolled down his cheek, His bangs covered his eyes and anger was rising in his heart.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" he snarled. Kurama pulled out his Rose Whip and lashed it towards Shino. Mizuki saw it coming and threw Shino out of the way, injuring himself on the arm in the process.

"Rin. Midori. Chain him up and immobile his legs to make sure he is not to run away." Snapped Shino who helped Mizuki up and hugged him close. "Don't ever do that again." He murmured.

Kuro Hanna walked over to Genkai and kicked her to spite Kurama; the Youko snarled but couldn't do anything. "Damn you all…" he muttered Rin and Midori carried Kurama down the temple stairs and came face to face with Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. "KURAMA!" screamed Kuwabara; the Kitsune looked up and smiled. "Sorry Yusuke… I couldn't protect Genkai."

Yusuke lunged at Rin but Midori called up a Barrier that flung Yusuke away from them. Rin chuckled and Midori smirked. "You guys can't break this Barrier… it is made of my life force." Stated Midori in a "matter of fact" tone. Kuwabara was about to call out his Spirit Sword; but Shino, Mizuki, and Kuro came running down the Temple stairs. "Rin! Midori! Go to Mount Fuji!" ordered Shino; the twin boys nodded and Rin chanted up a portal, and the three disappeared.

"KURAMA!" cried Hiei. He ran to where the portal was but to no avail… it closed. "Mizuki, you and Kuro pull back. I want to speak with these three alone." Requested Shino; the two gaped in shock; Kuro regained his composure and pulled Mizuki into another portal and the two vanished.

"Now… you all want to know, why did I kidnap Kurama? I wanted a full proof plan to keep you three out of the way. Come to Fuji Mountain, and Kurama dies… or something worse can happen to the Youko." Shino smirked and the Spirit Detectives faces darkened. "So stay away… al least until we conquer this world. Then you can go get the dead fox." Shino started to laugh, but Hiei unsheathed his sword and charged at the "One Winged Angel" but Shino's body levitated and he disappeared.

"Damn it! How can they just kidnap Kurama! In his state he couldn't kill them… we have to go to Mount Fuji." Said Kuwabara. Hiei slumped to the floor, "Kurama… Kurama! KURAMA!" screamed the Forbidden Child…

It started to rain… as if the gods were angry!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy:** I AMSO SORRY! Sorry for not reviewing for this fic! I promise that the next chapter will come and it will be long! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter… I really like writing this fic! And also don't worry… I will also update "Lighthouse Love" ! so please continue reading and reviewing! Thanks and Ja Ne!


	6. Spirit

_**Bloody Roses Mean Love**_

_**Part 6**_

**_  
_Chinese Fairy:** Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my fic! And most of all thank you to: **Hoshiko Megami, Forbiddensoul562, washio the space demon, KuroSakura-chan, Katsutoshi96, kyo's little koneko, Janet Martini, BlackRoseVixen05 and 0kurayami0! **

**Hoshiko Megami: **I know, I am such a bitch! I can't believe that I wrote the last chapter! Someone smack me!

**Forbiddensoul562:** thank you! Your review really made my day!

**Washio the space demon:** (Shrinks away) you are scaring me… but okay! Here is the next chappy! Just for you all!

**KuroSakura-chan: **Nice to meet your evil muse! And I am sorry for making you and everyone else cry. SORRY!

**Katsutoshi96:** you really like where it's going! Thank you!

**Kyo's little koneko: **I AM SO SORRY! (Starts to cry) I REALLY AM SORRY!

**Janet Martini:** there is suspense in this fic…? Oh well… I really thank you for another cool review you left me… again! Ja Ne!

**0kurayami0:** Thank you, and welcome to my crappy fic, where great reviewers are coming together! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**BlackRoseVixen05: **Hi, long time no see! I really am glad to have gotten a review from you! Thanks! Ja Ne!

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the characters… Beggars can't be choosers! (Starts to bawl) BUT I OWN the poem; so you can't sue me for the poem but you can for the fic, but don't!

**WARNING: **There are a few sad moments, and an attempt of suicide in here! Along with Shounen-ai! (Boyxboy love) If you are cheerful and don't want it to go boom, I suggest you leave to enjoy a happy fic!

**PAIRINGS: **Hiei/Kurama! Like I said, cute couple!

**Chinese Fairy: **My note, there will be a poem in the beginning of each chapter for as long as I can…and the story is only going to get sadder… FLAME ME! I DESERVE IT! I hurt Kurama and Hiei and everyone else around them… but I promise that the ending will be a happy one! I SWEAR ON MY SCARF! … Again… Anyway, HERER IS PART SIX! ENJOY!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Bloody Roses Mean Love_**

_**Part 6**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_"Damn it! How can they just kidnap Kurama! In his state he couldn't kill them… we have to go to Mount Fuji." Said Kuwabara. Hiei slumped to the floor, "Kurama… Kurama! KURAMA!" screamed the Forbidden Child…_

_It started to rain… as if the gods were angry!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_**My days are numbered**_

_**And my life is at end,**_

_**But… Before I go**_

_**I want to tell you… I love you.**_

_**I cared when I didn't,**_

_**I missed you when I wouldn't,**_

_**But my heart said: I still love you…**_

_**Who cares if the world knows?**_

_**I will always love**_

_**No matter if I become pure darkness**_

_**I would…always… Love you**_

_**For all eternity."**_

-Youko Kurama

Hiei became a silent dead being… he didn't talk to anyone, and he was not moving from his spot near the window… all he could think of was his Youko.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, and Koenma –who came from Spirit World the moment he heard Kurama was taken- and soon their conversation turned into an argument! "We can't just leave him with them!" snapped Yusuke, Kuwabara retorted; "Well… we can't leave the Human World by itself to be conquered! Kurama is my friend too but we can't let out own personal feelings get to us!" Kuwabara had tears in his eyes and they were falling.

Koenma spoke up, "Well… maybe I could make a deal with them. They give Kurama back to us for and exchange of the charges to be lowered." Genkai replied, "I say we go in and try to negotiate and if that doesn't go well we arrest them anyway…"

"Hiei… what do you think we should do?" asked Yusuke, all heads turned to the Fire Demon; Hiei just starred out the window and didn't say a thing. All he did was shake his head, no… Kuwabara shattered in anger.

"What the hell do you mean no! That is you lover, our friend! We have to do something…" Kuwabara sat back and stayed silent.

Genkai thought about this for a moment and then a thought hit her. 'What if… what if I could get Kurama to talk to us threw a mind link…' she decided to talk her thoughts. "If Kurama has some strength in him and has the power to mind link, we might be able to talk to him." Genkai stated. Hiei turned his head and spoke, "Kurama…? We can talk to Kurama?" Genkai smiled at him; "Yes."

Genkai started to concentrate. At that time, all the candles in the room dimmed and extinguished. Yusuke and Kuwabara both felt a shiver go down their spins and stayed silent about it; Koenma gaped, not knowing what would happen next. And lastly Hiei has a small smile, 'I'm going to see you fox…' he thought.

Finally after minutes of still silence, a low rumbling sound came into hearing and then a blinding light appeared in the room. And then Kurama was sitting in front of them.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara ran over to the Kitsune and was about to hug him, but he passed right threw. "Huh!" Kuwabara tripped and landed on his face. "Baka." Sighed Hiei, he then walked over to Kurama and held out his hand, Kurama then placed his hand against Hiei's. "My love… I'll come for you… just hold on." Hiei was about to disappear but Kurama managed to stop him.

"No! You must come as a team-" Kurama's mind link went with a snap. The image of Kurama was replaced by one of Shino. "WHERE IS KURAMA!" snapped Hiei. Shino sighed and replied, "Didn't I tell you to leave us be? Now Kurama will feel the pain of being the enemy, against… you."

He then disappeared. Yusuke stood up and walked out of the room and continued to the temple steps. At the far distance, you could barely see Fuji Mountain. He slowly charged his Spirit Gun and aimed right above Fuji Mountain. "This is for you Kurama! Were coming to save you! SPIRIT GUN!" yelled Yusuke as he fired his Spirit Energy.

It flew over the city and then zoomed above Mount Fuji. Turned upward and hit the atmosphere; "Yusuke… when do you plan to go…?" asked Koenma. Kuwabara, Genkai, and Hiei looked at the teen, Yusuke smirked and replied, "Now."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy: **SORRY! This is the crappiest chapter ever! But I didn't want to be very late for updating. I promise that the next chapter will come sooner than this one. I BEG THAT YOU WILL FORGIVE ME! Other wise I'll be sad… really. Please leave a review telling and scolding me for not updating in forever! Thank you! Ja Ne!


	7. Proposal

_**Bloody Roses Mean Love**_

_**Part 7**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Hello! I just want to say sorry for the pervious chapter! GOMENASAI! ALSO: **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!** Thank you for the reviews and the support from all my reviewers! THANK YOU: **Hoshiko Megami, kittyluv, Harada Risa, Janet Martini, KuroSakura-chan, Katsutoshi96, kyo's little koneko, inuyasha'sgirl951, and Mandy925892002, Sakura Daioh, HieiKuramaFan, and x noir x armour x! **

**Hoshiko Megami: **I promise that I'll update much faster than ever before! PROMISE!

**Kittyluv:** I AM SORRY THAT I PUT KURAMA TROUGH HELL! But thank you about the comment! (Bows)

**Harada Risa: **I read you fic, "Painful Love" and absolutely LOVE it! It is awesome! And thanks for joining this group of supporters!

**Janet Martini: **(Starts to cry) THANK YOU FOR BEING SO UNDERSTANDING! THANK YOU ALL! You all are all so nice to me! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! Thank you for reviewing my fic… again. Ja Ne!

**KuroSakura-chan: **(Tears are still falling) THANK YOU KUROSAKURA-CHAN! You is most kind to me… thank you! (Glomps)

**Katsutoshi96:** AHH! The puppy dog eyes! I just can't ignore a reviewer that uses them! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! HERE IT IS!

**Kyo's little koneko: **I know the poems are sad, but the last chapter will have a surprise! Besides a happy ending… but anyway, thank you for reviewing! I thought I lost ya! Ja Ne!

**Inuyasha'sgirl951: **Thank you for your review! Umm… this fic has been so awesome! So many people like it! (Faints)

**Mandy925892002:** I thought that too. Kurama is never the kind to try to kill himself, but I just got the idea and it wouldn't come out of my mind; so I wrote a fic! Surprisingly it is doing really well! And also THANK YOU! You adore my fic! No one ever said that… Ja Ne!

**Sakura Daioh: **I read the beginning of "Death Trap" and I really liked it!

**HieiKuramaFan: **Hello! Thank you for your review! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! … Again. Please come back to see what happens! Ja Ne!

**X Noir x Armour x: **I love your reviews! They are awesome! I hope you are reading this chapter as well! Ja Ne!

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the characters… Beggars can't be choosers! (Starts to bawl) BUT I OWN the poem; so you can't sue me for the poem but you can for the fic, but don't!

**WARNING: **There are a few sad moments, and an attempt of suicide in here! Along with Shounen-ai! (Boyxboy love) If you are cheerful and don't want it to go boom, I suggest you leave to enjoy a happy fic!

**PAIRINGS: **Hiei/Kurama! Like I said, cute couple!

**Chinese Fairy: **My note, there will be a poem in the beginning of each chapter for as long as I can…and the story is only going to get sadder… FLAME ME! I DESERVE IT! I hurt Kurama and Hiei and everyone else around them… but I promise that the ending will be a happy one! I SWEAR ON MY SCARF! … Again… Anyway, HERE IS PART 7!

**Author's Note: **In this chapter… is something very wrong of me to do to Kurama! But hey, I'm a bitch! But don't worry this will end happily! Like I said. This. Will. End. Happily. PROMISE!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Bloody Roses Mean Love_**

_**Part 7**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Shino then disappeared. Yusuke stood up and walked out of the room and continued to the temple steps. At the far distance, you could barely see Fuji Mountain. He slowly charged his Spirit Gun and aimed right above Fuji Mountain. "This is for you Kurama! Were coming to save you! SPIRIT GUN!" yelled Yusuke as he fired his Spirit Energy._

_It flew over the city and then zoomed above Mount Fuji. Turned upward and hit the atmosphere; "Yusuke… when do you plan to go…?" asked Koenma. Kuwabara, Genkai, and Hiei looked at the teen, Yusuke smirked and replied, "Now."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

" _**Slowly ever so slowly… I grew wings**_

_**Ever so slowly I grew into a man.**_

_**The moment I did… I fell in love,**_

_**But I fear that this love won't last…**_

_**I live a life with nothing in it.**_

_**I virtually live in hell…**_

_**You deserve more you deserve someone**_

_**Who won't hurt you, like I have…**_

_**Who won't kill our life, our love, and our spirits**_

_**So kiss me and say, "You'll live without me"**_

**_Say good-bye…"_**

-Youko Kurama

Kuwabara shot his fist into the air, "Yeah! Were going to save our friend and kick evil Demon ass!" Hiei sighed but stated, "The idiot is right. Well save Kurama! No matter what!"

"Yeah! Hiei… hey- you called me an idiot!" snapped Kuwabara; he was about to charge at Hiei but Yusuke tripped him and said, "Hello! We need to get Kurama, and save the world! Now quit acting like a two year olds and lets get going." Hiei nodded and Kuwabara stood up.

The three walked down the temple stairs and threw the city, and ever so quickly they walked towards their destination. Leisurely getting closer and closer to Mount Fuji…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mizuki Mizuhara through the shrine that sat on the summit of Mount Fuji. He was absolutely bored! "Let's see… Kuro-kun is training; Rin-chan and Midori-chan are studying in the library. Shino said not to disturb him, Ugh! Man, why is it so boring here!" Mizuki demanded to no one real, just to the still air.

Suddenly an idea came into Mizuki's mind, "I know, I'll go see Kurama-chan!" he giggled and started to skip to the basement of the Shrine.

When he got to the door, he was about to knock. Mizuki paused. 'Crying…?' he thought as he heard sobbing from the room. Mizuki was about to open the door when a sudden pain went throughout his head. "AHH!" he screamed as loud as he could.

A second later the screaming stopped and Mizuki's body fell to the floor. Silence filled the hallway. Not even Kurama's sobbing was heard. Rin and Midori ran towards the collapsed figure. "Mizuki!" cried Rin. The teenager checked the pulse of Mizuki and gasped. "What!" snapped Kuro as he fast paced over to the three Demons.

"He has no pulse…" replied Midori, who had read his brother's mind to find out if not of if. "Crap! Shino is going to be so mad!" stated Kuro. Just then Shino came running into the hallway…

"What happened- MIZUKI!" Shino shouted, he sped up and went to the side of his lover. He knew what happened; "Rin, Go get the my pouch of Serene Water!" Rin nodded and disappeared in a flash.

"Mizuki… why dose this keep happening to you!" asked Shino to the gods. Rin appeared right beside Kuro and gave the pouch to Shino; the One Winged Angel opened the pouch and poured it into his left hand and brought it to his lips, he had the water in his mouth. Shino's lips covered Mizuki's and he inserted the water into his lover. He pulled away and tilted Mizuki's head up so the water could go down his throat.

A minute that seemed of an eternity passed and Mizuki opened his eyes. "Shino…?" he spoke, Rin and Midori smiled and glomped the conscious Devil. "Kuro smirked and stated, "Damn, you sure gave us a fright!" Mizuki smiled and said, "Sorry, well… you all must be wondering why I came down here." They all nodded. "Well I was bored so I came to talk to Kurama-chan!" he acknowledged.

Shino eyes flashed a hint of jealously. 'Why didn't he come to me! He always bother's me to talk, what was the reason he didn't come to me!' he thought; Mizuki got up and his knees buckled from his fall. Kuro helped him stand.

"Kuro, take Mizuki to my room so he may rest. Rin and Midori, go and study more about the Spirit Detectives." Ordered Shino. The group nodded and they all went about their business, but before Mizuki was taken out of sight he called to Shino, "Come and cuddle with me when you're done!"

Shino smiled a rare smile and called back, "Okay!" When everyone was gone he Walked over to Kurama's room entrance and walked through the door.

"I see you are feeling well. I hope these accommodations are fitting for you." Kurama nodded and then asked, "What is wrong with Mizuki-san?" Shino gasped, 'Dose that sound like he is worried about Mizuki! No one has ever seemed to care for us! Not even our parents… So why him?' his thoughts asked.

"He… he is- that is none of your business!" stated Shino coolly. Kurama nodded and replied, "I am sorry, I just thought that maybe I could be of some help. I remember on the day Kuronue and I say you he seemed to be feeling odd. As if he had a sickness… ever since a certain plant struck him…?"

Shino was in shock now, "How do you know all this!" he demanded. Kurama just stated calmly, "Kuronue was struck with the same substance from the same plant. All I did was give him enough Demon Energy. But since I knew Kuronue for a long time, you need to have a connection."

Shino snapped, "What the hell do you know! We lost our parents, Rin and Midori don't know what their's look like, Kuro KILLED his mother –to save his murdered sister- and Mizuki was brought up in a city of Demons where if you have no parents, you are just a doll! So what do you know!" Shino slumped to the floor and started to cry.

Kurama placed a hand onto his arm and said, "I may not know that pain, but I want to die. Use my body how you see fit." Shino slowly nodded and stated, "You will fight your friends and then we will use all your energy to save Mizuki…" Kurama smiled and replied, "Okay."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy: **I am so sorry that this took forever to update/post but I was on vacation! Well there is the 7th part up! Please leave a review or flame –but please try to stay away from giving a flame. I scared of rudeness- thank you! Ja Ne!

P.S: The next part will come faster! I swear this time! Ja Ne! …again.


	8. Welcome

_**Bloody Roses Mean Love**_

_**Part 8**_

**Chinese Fairy: **AHHH! I broke my promise! I didn't update sooner! FORGIVE ME! But here it is at last… man, I don't feel the love for this fic anymore, I feel as if I'm killing Yu Yu Hakusho. But if others want me to continue… then I will! THANK YOU TO: **kurafoxgirl, Hoshiko Megami, BlackRoseVixen05, Janet Martini, Katsutoshi96, Shikiko Kaxa Yokomana, x noir x amour x, phoenixfirekitsune, kyo's little koneko, pepsi-dog, YaoiYaoiYeah, and KuroSakura-chan!**

**Kurafoxgirl: **I don't know what I was thinking! Doing such a stupid thing like that! But…I just wrote what I wrote. Thank you for giving you time and reviewing!

**Hoshiko Megami:** Here it is finally! YAY!

**BlackRoseVixen05: **Thank you for reviewing BlackRoseVixen05!

**Janet Martini: **just okay! Just kidding… I didn't know what to write but I wanted something up for you all, so here is the next chapter up!

**Shikiko Kaxa Yokomana: **You love the fic! (Glomps) Yay! I'm glade that you are enjoying the fic. Come back for the next chapter!

**X noir x amour x:** James-san, I really did love you in the reviews! You and Noir-san get along so well! Oh, Noir-san… ano, thank you for the cake! No one has ever given me one! Ja Ne!

**Phoenixfirekitsune: **thank you for the comment and I really love how you placed in you thoughts! Ja Ne!

**Kyo's little koneko: **YES! For SHAME ON ME! All of you can flame me now! Really…

**Pepsi-dog: **(hides behind a rock/pebble) I'M SORRY! It's just how the fic goes! But I promised everyone that there would be a happy ending! So please be patient! (Bows)

**YaoiYaoiYeah: **(Blushes) AWW! You think I'm a great writer! (Glomps) thank you for your kindness!

**KuroSakura-chan:** Chan-chan! You're here! Hope you like this fic! It's all yours!

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the characters… Beggars can't be choosers! (Starts to bawl) BUT I OWN the poem; so you can't sue me for the poem but you can for the fic, but don't!

**WARNING: **There are a few sad moments, and an attempt of suicide in here! Along with Shounen-ai! (Boyxboy love) If you are cheerful and don't want it to go boom, I suggest you leave to enjoy a happy fic!

**PAIRINGS: **Hiei/Kurama! Like I said, cute couple!

**Chinese Fairy: **My note, there will be a poem in the beginning of each chapter for as long as I can…and the story is only going to get sadder… FLAME ME! I DESERVE IT! I hurt Kurama and Hiei and everyone else around them… but I promise that the ending will be a happy one! I SWEAR ON MY SCARF! … Again… Anyway, HERE IS PART 8!

**Author's Note: **In this chapter… I will do another heinous act! But hey, I'm a bitch! But don't worry this will end happily! Like I said. This. Will. End. Happily. PROMISE! Also it holds a little SURPRISE!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bloody Roses Mean Love 

**_Part 8_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Kurama placed a hand onto his arm and said, "I may not know that pain, but I want to die. Use my body how you see fit." Shino slowly nodded and stated, "You will fight your friends and then we will use all your energy to save Mizuki…" Kurama smiled and replied, "Okay."**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I must be insane… (Bangs head on table)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_I am crazy…_

_Crazy for you,_

_Your skin, your taste…_

_I want you!_

_But I cannot take you,_

_For you don't love me anymore._

_As if I had done something to you,_

_You are doing this to say_

_This is the last straw!_

_That you want my love,_

_But you don't want me anymore…_

_I guess farewell!"_

_**-Youko Kurama**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shino had left the room after another ten minutes of talking to the kitsune. He now believed that Kurama was insane. But now going back to Kurama, the Youko had not believed what he just said, "I want to die. Use my body how you see fit." He promised Hiei that he would try to live! Hell he thought he wanted to live! Kurama ran to the bed and collapsed on it, breaking down into tears.

"Hiei… I- I want to see you again, before I'm forced to kill you and myself…" he murmured. Just as he said that, another mind link coming from Genkai's temple came into him; he managed to see his friends standing in front of him.

"Kurama!" Yusuke smiled, seeing his friend safe. This only made Kurama's heart hurt more… "Everyone… I have something to say," he paused and looked up, the stared at him. "I am going to die… they are going to use me to fight you and then they'll kill me to save Mizuki Shinomori… it was nice to see you all once more before they kill me-" Yusuke and Kuwabara cut him off.

"THEY WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" they screamed. Hiei spoke coldly, "They think that they can get away with all of this! Well they will be brought to justice very soon, those imbeciles…" Kurama shook his head, "No, they can get away with it." Yusuke's eye's widened, "They already got you under their control!" he demanded, Kurama let out a sigh and said, "They didn't need to control me, I came to their side on my own."

There was dead silence in the room when that was said, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked awestruck, while Hiei went from shocked to angry, real fast. "What? WHAT! You are gonna help them! Their going to kill you and the whole world!" he snapped. Kurama smiled and said, "Farewell, Hiei… I will always love you." and the mind link snapped.

Genkai –who stayed silent the entire time- walked over to Hiei's side and stated, "Get off your ass and go knock some sense into your lover." He looked at her and nodded, "I will." With that he left the room with Yusuke and Kuwabara following him. They were now down the steps of Genkai's temple when Hiei slumped to the floor.

Yusuke walked to his side and said, "Hey, get up now. Don't think that he'll get away with this, it's not Kurama's fault. He was tricked into doing this." Hiei thought about it for a second and replied, "Yeah… your right, but I opened up to him and he betrays me… I still love him, but there is a pain in my heart…" he murmured softly.

Yusuke smiled and confirmed, "Hiei, you miss him, so let's go get him!" Kuwabara then said casually, "Yeah, and if you fail your screwed." Yusuke and Hiei both shot him a death glare that could've killed.

And they continued to mount Fuji, with Kuwabara with his face battered…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kurama was able to walk in the temple that was located on the summit of mount Fuji, without people guessing his presence. (A.N: there is just Shino, Mizuki, Kuro, Midori, and Rin there and then Kurama!) Rin and Midori were running around preparing dinner, Kuro was reading in a praying hall, Shino and Mizuki -lastly- were in Shino's room cuddling.

So Kurama decided to join the twins in the kitchen. When he got there they were Rin was comforting Midori. "What happened?" he asked as he walked over to the two; there was a small cut on Rin's finger and he was teary eyed. "Rin was chopping potatoes and he cut himself." Replied Midori.

Kurama pulled a seed out of his pocket and used to Youki to make the seed grow. It turned into a small flower, and its petals had some type of liquid dripping from it. "Rin hold out your finger, please." The youko stated; the young demon did as he was told and Kurama took one of the petals off the bulb of the flower and placed it on top of the cut.

In an instant the petal wrapped it's way around the little finger and began healing the wound. Rin winced, then a little warm feeling over came him and he fell asleep peacefully. Midori smiled and sat his brother on a chair; "Thank you, Kurama-san… for everything! I heard what you were going to do for us, and that is just something were not use to… we never ever got this feeling of acceptance from someone other than in our pack, that is."

Kurama looked at Midori sympathetically and pulled the little demon into a hug. "I almost wish I didn't," he paused as he felt Midori tense. "Because I had a lover, but he dose not care for me anymore, ever since I betrayed them –my friends- he now hates me. But now I feel that it is okay… so don't worry, I won't betray you. You and your brother are to cute to betray!" he stated. This made Midori smile but Kurama couldn't see it.

Just then Kuro, Mizuki, and Shino came into the kitchen and stated, "The Spirit Detectives are here." Kurama looked up at them and said, "I'll go first, to greet them." With that he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the upper level and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei standing in the entrance to the temple. "Hello Spirit Detectives…" welcomed Kurama.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy: **I AM SO SORRY! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! You can all flame me! I so deserve it! Well, here is the eight chappy and I hope it will satisfy you until the ninth chapter! Excuse my grammar errors and mistakes and review telling me how bad it was! Okay, okay… (Chinese Fairy silently praying people are pressing the purple button to submit a review)


	9. Body

_**Bloody Roses Mean Love**_

_**Part 9**_

**Chinese Fairy: **I AM BACK TO UPDATINGMY FIC! First I would like to apologize to everyone who waited so long for this fic, and to also thank everyone who was patient enough to stay with me this far… SO THANK YOU! Thank you: **RaNKoTSu, Janet Martini, Makuryami Ookami, shiorifoxiesmom, BlackRoseVixen05, InuYashaLover17, KuroSakura-chan! **I LOVE YOU ALL!

**RaNKoTSu: **Thank you! thank you so much for your review! (Bows)

**Janet Martini**: (Cowers in fear) I am sorry! … but thank you for your review!

**Makuryami Ookami: **I know, I know… I suck… (Starts to cry)

**Shiorifoxiesmom: **I am a very evil person… I left it at a very rough spot am I'm here to continue!

**BlackRoseVixen05:** … I'M UPDATING! Just don't hurt me! (Tries to hide behind pebble)

**InuYashaLover17: **Thanks for your kind words… really! And don't worry; I know what happens to him, I've watched the whole series! (Gets things thrown at) OWW!

**KuroSakura-chan: **Yes, you have a nickname! Is that okay with you…? if not then I'll just call you by your original name! (Bows) also thanks for your support for all of this fic! UPDATE MELTING OF THE HEART! For it is getting good! Ja Ne!

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the characters… Beggars can't be choosers! (Starts to bawl) BUT I OWN the poem; so you can't sue me for the poem but you can for the fic, but don't!

**WARNING: **There are a few sad moments, and an attempt of suicide in here! Along with Shounen-ai! (Boyxboy love) If you are cheerful and don't want it to go boom, I suggest you leave to enjoy a happy fic!

**PAIRINGS: **Hiei/Kurama! Like I said, cute couple!

**Chinese Fairy: **My note, there will be a poem in the beginning of each chapter for as long as I can…and the story is only going to get sadder… FLAME ME! I DESERVE IT! I hurt Kurama and Hiei and everyone else around them… but I promise that the ending will be a happy one! I SWEAR ON MY SCARF! … Again… Anyway, HERE IS PART 8!

**Author's Note: **In this chapter… I will do another heinous act! But hey, I'm a bitch! But don't worry this will end happily! Like I said. This. Will. End. Happily. PROMISE! Also it holds a little SURPRISE!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bloody Roses Mean Love 

**_Part 9_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Just then Kuro, Mizuki, and Shino came into the kitchen and stated, "The Spirit Detectives are here." Kurama looked up at them and said, "I'll go first, to greet them." With that he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the upper level and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei standing in the entrance to the temple. "Hello Spirit Detectives…" welcomed Kurama._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_**I have harmed once again…**_

_**How many more will I hurt, before I die?**_

_**I want to see you before I die…**_

_**I also try to show I have grown.**_

_**For you still see a child!**_

_**I failed to show I have grown**_

_**But you are no where to be seen,**_

_**Where are your strong helping hands…?**_

_**I know I said…**_

_**I didn't need help, but… I do."**_

_-Youko Kurama_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei stood in shock. Kurama stood there before them and he was acting as if they were uninvited guests. Yusuke was the first to respond. "Hello? Is that all you have to say! Kurama get your head out of this brainwashed stage and come back to our side!" Kurama shook his head. "I am sorry… I cannot do such a thing. It will diminish me saving Mizuki-san; Shino-san wants to be with him as they take control of this world…" replied the Youko.

Hiei snapped. "What about our love! My love for you? You spat on our relationship when you joined them! Do we all mean nothing to you?" Kurama's hands started to shake, "How… dare… you!" Hiei gasped.

"Before you realized your love for me I was already in love with you and you didn't notice! Hiei, I love you but there are demons I know who are suffering now… Mizuki-san is in trouble and he needs to be healed. Right now I will slow you down and then retire and save Mizuki so he and his comrades may take over this world…" Kurama said this in a very sad voice that made Kuwabara walk up to him… "Kurama… forgive me." SLAP!

Kuwabara just slapped Kurama. "You are scared to fight us and then you don't want to give up the Human World over to them, then why even do this, you can save Mizuki and then ask them to stop their descend on the Human World!" Just then an energy ball was shot at Kuwabara and he jumped back to dodge the attack.

"Stop filling his head with nonsense." Growled Kuro who stepped out from behind Kurama. Rin and Midori appeared out of nowhere, and Mizuki came out of Kuro's shadow on the floor; then Shino flew down from above.

"Kurama. You are to stay out of this battle, we'll take care of it!" stated Shino who then charged at Yusuke. As he charged, Rin and Midori went after Hiei Rin pulled out a scythe while Midori kept a barrier up to defend against Hiei's blows. Rin also lashed out of the barrier to keep their fight fair. Kuro then walked up to Kuwabara. "I hear you use and spirit sword, well… mine is made out of the bones of my father!" Kuro shouted as he unsheathed his sword and took many swings at Kuwabara who dodged the blows a little more sluggish than Hiei.

Kurama just watch. Horror streaked on his face; he couldn't help either side, nor could he flee. Mizuki was flying around from above smirking. He saw that the Spirit Detectives were slowing down from the battles but then something caught his eye. Shino made a fatal mistake.

Yusuke then tripped him and shouted, "Man you suck, and this is for Kurama! SPIRIT GUN!" The teenager aimed and shot his last spirit gun towards the leader of demons. This would end all the problems!

"SHINO!" screamed Mizuki who flew down racing to beat the spirit energy to save his lover. He managed to push Shino out of the way at the last second, but he couldn't avoid the attack. Shino fall to the ground and quickly turned to see if Mizuki had made it out of the way. To his dismay, Mizuki took the entire blow.

Everyone stopped their personal battles and turned to see what happened. When the Spirit Gun's light died out, Shino crawled over to where Mizuki's motionless body lay. "Mizuki…? Mizuki! MIZUKI! Mizuki please answer me!" Screamed the angel. But there was only silence to follow. Kurama walked over to Mizuki's body and pulled out a seed from his pocket. The Youko then used his Ki to turn the seed into a beautiful flower. "This holds most of my energy, with this, you can save him, Shino." Whispered Kurama as he gave the flower to Shino. He then turned to face Hiei and smiled. "Good bye my love, I am sorry for not spending more time with you…"

With the said Shino gave the flower to Mizuki by placing it on his chest and from that the flower absorbed into Mizuki's dead body and then there was a flash of light! But Hiei still made out Kurama's body falling to the floor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chinese Fairy: I am sorry that this chapter was so bad and short, but the next chapter is the last! HURRAY! Well, actually it's kinda sad, but oh well! Please leave a review, and excuse my mistakes I didn't check for grammar errors or mistakes! I wanted to get it on the internet ASAP! Thank you once again, and see ya!


	10. Life

_**Bloody Roses Mean Love**_

_**Part 10**_

**Chinese Fairy: **I AM BACK TO FINISH MY FIC! I would love to thank the few people who stayed with be from the beginning and all the way to now. Thank you: **BlackRoseVixen05, Makuryami Ookami, Janet Martini, Katsutoshi96, shiorifoxiesmom, and KUROSAKURA-CHAN! **

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the characters… Beggars can't be choosers! (Starts to bawl) BUT I OWN the poem; so you can't sue me for the poem but you can for the fic, but don't!

**WARNING: **There are a few sad moments, and an attempt of suicide in here! Along with Shounen-ai! (Boyxboy love) If you are cheerful and don't want it to go boom, I suggest you leave to enjoy a happy fic!

**PAIRINGS: **Hiei/Kurama! Like I said, cute couple!

**Chinese Fairy: **This is the last chapter for this fic, and I have had the honor to receive so many reviews from a lot of people, all of them helped me continue my fic, even when I myself didn't want to continue. So once again, I thank those who have been with me, THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND I'M SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN A PAIN ALL THIS TIME!

**Author's Note: **In this chapter… the last chapter, I have kept this promise; it will end happily, and also have a surprise! Just for everyone! So, enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bloody Roses Mean Love 

**_Part 10_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_With the said Shino gave the flower to Mizuki by placing it on his chest and from that the flower absorbed into Mizuki's dead body and then there was a flash of light! But Hiei still made out Kurama's body falling to the floor._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It seemed like time stopped as Kurama's form fell to the floor; Hiei was frozen in shock, and Yusuke shouted at top his lungs: "KURAMA!" screamed the Spirit Detective.

Kuwabara raced over to the Youko's body and gently picked up Kurama, and brought him over to Hiei. The teenager felt for the red hair's pulse and unsurprisingly found none… Hiei –who finally awoken- pulled Kurama out of Kuwabara's arms and into his own, stared wide-eye at his beloved remains. "Kurama…? Kurama… Please, wake up! WAKE UP! I know your just playing around!" Hiei started to shake the form, but Yusuke and Kuwabara made no move to stop him.

After a few moments of shaking the body, Hiei realized that Kurama wasn't going to wake up. Kuwabara stood up and summoned his spirit sword. This startled everyone –except for Hiei- and he turned to Shino.

"You want to take everything from us, don't you? First you take Kurama from Hiei and now your going to take everything else we love. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" Shouted the teen. Shino didn't speak. What would he say? Nothing he says or do can bring Kurama back. Well, there was giving back the energy back to Kurama, but Shino thought that nothing will take tat energy away from them. Life would finally come to Mizuki and there was no force on earth of hell that was going to take that away from him or his lover.

Movement from Mizuki brought every ones' eyes to him. Even turned to look at him. He sat up slowly and he swept in what was going on. Yusuke just standing there, Rin and Midori crying, Kuro shaking his fists by his side, Shino and Kuwabara glaring at each other, and Hiei holding onto Kurama's body still. "Why is everyone so mad…? Why isn't Kurama-san alive?" He questioned everyone, no one answered, until finally he moved out of Shino's grasp and crawled over to Kurama's stiff body.

"Why haven't you guys revived him by now? Don't you know; he's still alive…?" asked Mizuki. Kuwabara couldn't take it anymore. He exploded at the devil. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? HE IS DEAD! YOU KILLED HIM!" Mizuki shrank back from Kuwabara, and Shino ran to his side and wrapped a protective arm around him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Mizuki didn't kill anyone, he like Kurama-san. Now listen to what he said. Kurama-san can still be alive!" Snapped the angel. Hiei's head shot up and he turned to Shino and Mizuki. "You mean… He's alive…?" he asked quietly. Mizuki glanced at Kuwabara to make sure he wouldn't snap again, and then nodded. "Yes, he's still alive. When I 'died' I saw him; like I was out of my body, and so was he. We were talking and he said to just go to his body, and… touch his hand with Hiei's and say the words of forever." Stated Mizuki. "Yusuke blinked and asked. "What are the words of forever?"

Mizuki smiled and replied. "If I say it; then it will not work. I can only whisper it to Hiei." Hiei nodded and walked over to Mizuki and then leaned close to him, in hopes to hear the words. Mizuki silently whispered the words and smirked when he finished. "You guys also have a gift, from me to you." Mizuki declared with another smirk.

Hiei blinked at this, but shrugged it off. If he got Kurama back, that's all that mattered. Hiei nodded and walked over to Kurama's body and carefully brought the Youko into his arms. "Here goes…" He paused and brought his hand to Kurama's and placed them on his chest. "This is my UNSHAKEN LOVE!" shouted the fire demon.

A shock wave hit everyone, but it was of warmth. Hiei and Kurama levitated a few inches off the ground, and then a light started to glow around Kurama. Then it shrank to his stomach and then disappeared. Hiei touched down on the ground, and took the redhead into his arms, tenderly.

"Give them some alone time… he'll be coming around any moment." Spoke Mizuki. Kuro nodded and picked up Rin and Midori, placing them on his shoulders; while Yusuke and Kuwabara walked away and Shino picked Mizuki brides style. "Love, are you sure that Kurama will come back…?" he questioned lightly. Mizuki smiled and replied just as softly, "He will… I just know he will." Mizuki pulled Shino into a kiss and a moment later pulled back. "Just believe." He whispered.

Hiei slowly leaned foreword to Kurama's face and softly kissed those still rosy pink lips. Suddenly Kurama softly returned the kiss. Hiei gasped and pulled back. "Kurama!" gasped Hiei, he pulled back to stare at Kurama. The Youko smiled gently to Hiei and replied. "Hello, Hiei… I missed you…" Hiei couldn't believe it. His love was back; Mizuki said he would, but he still couldn't believe it!

"Kurama…" murmured Hiei, but Kurama cut him off. "Hiei… I want to apologize… for betraying you…" Hiei shook his head. "Forget it Kurama. All I know is you are here, that's all I need." Kurama smiled even more, and stated. "… Hiei, what if I came back with… someone…?" Hiei blinked at Kurama. "What do you mean?" asked the fire demon. The redhead opened his mouth to speak, but Rin and Midori ran over to Kurama and hugged him. "Kurama-san! We just heard you're pregnant! Congratulations!" they coursed. Hiei blinked even more, before he fainted. Kurama grabbed him before he hit the floor.

"You guys could have waited till I told him…" sighed Kurama. After a few minutes of awaited for Hiei to wake up, he finally did.

"Hiei…? Are you okay…?" questioned Yusuke as he stood over the fire demon. Hiei merely nodded and looked all around the area. Finally he found his Youko by Mizuki. They were talking about the baby. Hiei walked over to them, and heard the last bit.

"It's a special baby, since you are a Youko, you will have the child in eight weeks…" Mizuki paused when Hiei came closer. "Hiei… We were just talking about the baby… You know it's yours and mine, right?" asked Kurama. Hiei smiled and nodded. "Of course I do…"

Mizuki stood in, "Then you should know that Kurama will need to be taken care of, you better take care of him. I may only haveknown him from a short amount of time, but I wish he-" Kurama cut Mizuki off. "Mizuki-san, don't worry… Hiei and I will manage. He will be there for me… I know it." Kurama looked to the Jagan user and smiled warmly.

Hiei smiled back and nodded. "I will always be there for you, Kurama. Even if you don't want me to." Hiei brought Kurama into a hug and if it was imagination or for real, he felt a small kick from Kurama's stomach.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(Owari) Ende

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy: **I FINALLY COMPLETED MY FIC! I am sooooo sorry that my fic took so long for me to complete. I'm thinking about a sequel, but I may not… I don't know… Whatever you guys want. Thank you SO MUCH for reading and thank you so much for putting up with me for all this time! Thank you, and read again!

**P.S:** I just wanted to get this out to everyone, so I didn't even edit it! If it's that bad, I'll repost another chapter 10 edited. Thank you for your help! Ja Ne!


End file.
